Bra has a friend spend the night
by Eurika-lee
Summary: Bra young when she has someone sleep over for the first time title says it all
1. Bra and Kara sneak out

-I do not own DBZ or any of its characters-  
  
First DBZ fic.  
  
Bra has a friend spend the night. What could happen?  
  
"Come on Kara" says Bra as the run out of their Math class. "This going to be so cool that you're spending the night. Ive never had any friend spend the night."  
  
"Why" said Kara flatly?  
  
"I don't know dad always say no IM not having another brat stay at the house bla bla bla."  
  
"What made him say yea now?"  
  
"He doesn't know "Kara said with a giggle. "This is going to be a blast. What do you want to do? Eat everything like dad. Put makeup on each other watch bad movies he he he." They rush and get on the bus.  
  
Meanwhile at the capsule corp. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What is it woman?" He said walking into the room with his arms crossed.  
  
"I have to go to the store Ill be back later Bra is coming home with a friend from school to spend the night. So don't fly or do anything that might scare her."  
  
"Damnit woman why does she have to bring another home I thought I told her no!"  
  
"Well I told her yes she needs a social life and Im not going to prevent her of that and that's final!"  
  
"Fine" he spat as he turned around and left.  
  
Just then the school bus stopped in front the C.C Kara and Bra got off the bus and ran twords the house. "WOW!" Kara said in amazment looking at the house. "This is you house? You guys must be loaded."  
  
"What ?"Bra asked looking confuse. "Never mind" Kara sighed as they walked in the door. "Come on Ill show you to my room. They walked into the kitchen were Vegeta was eating dinner. Kara stood there mouth open behind Bra "wh-who is that?" Kara asked "Oh that's just daddy." Bra said with a smile. "Hi daddy this is Kara!" Vegeta looked up and grunted. "Lets go Kara" Squeaked Bra as she grabed Kara's hand and ran up stairs into her room.  
  
Inside Kara was on Bra's bed while Bra was going through her makeup to do a make over on Kara. "Your dad is really scary looking. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah an older brother Trunks. I don't know where my mom is though."  
  
A little while later Bulma got back from the mall. She went into the kitchen where Vegeta was. "Did Bra and her friend come home?" she asked while putting some bags on the table. "Ya" He said while getting up and leaving to go to the gravity room. "Wait no" Bulma called out "don't go train not while Bra's friend is here." "What does that brat have to do with my training?" He snapped. "We cant have her finding out you're a saiyan. People will thinks she is nuts if she goes around talking about Bra's father flying around." Bulma explained. "Now why don't you get ready for bed" She winked.  
  
Meanwhile Bra and Kara where on the floor talking. "What do you want to tonight?" Bra asked? "I know let's sneak out." whispered Kara.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"By the river on the cliff that place is awesome to hang out at."  
  
"OK when?'  
  
"Right now no one will know. Get your stuff and let's go  
  
  
  
CHAPER 2 Will be soon reveiw 


	2. Kara's in trouble and Bra sleeps

Chapter 2  
  
I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
"Ill beat you Bra" Kara shouted behind her as she was running to the cliff. "This is going to be great we can stay here all night and go back early in the morning before your parents even know we left."  
  
"I don't know about this Kara." Bra replied "if we get caught Ill be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Don't be a chicken they won't find out. Now hurry up want to get there tonight." Kara said getting to the top and sitting down in the dirt. Bra came out of the woods running "I think there was a bear or boogie man behind me" whispered Bra. "I have an Idea let's play a game tag your it!" Kara shouted taping Bra and running away. "Ill get you Kara!" Bra shouted running after her. After about a half hour Kara got tired out and laid on the cool rocky ground trying to catch her breath. "Lets play hid and seek but no running I'm pooped" Kara breathed out. Heavily.  
  
"OK" Bra said "but you go first".  
  
"Alright ready Ill count 1,2,3…" Kara said turing around. Bra went into the woods to hide. Kara opend her eyes and looked around everything was dark she could hardly see anything. She walked around to where she thought was the woods.  
  
Bra went deeper into the woods and climbed up a tree (she cant fly in my story) "she cant find me here" she snickered as she laid in the branches and soon fell asleep.  
  
Kara walked forward trying to reach the woods when she felt the ground below her give in "ahhhhhhh" she screamed when she fell. Her hand grabbed the edge of the cliff. Her eyes watered with tears she was going to die.  
  
Bulma got up from her chair and out of the living room she was really tired and bed seemed like a good idea. But she thought that she should check on the girls first, She walked up the stairs to go to Bra's room when she passed Trunks. "Hey mom" he stated "you look beat why don't you go to bed?" Bulma smiled at her sons caring attitude he was so different from his father at times. "I will as soon as I check on Bra." She said he eyes half closed. "Don't worry about that mom Ill take care of that just go to bed" Trunks urged his mother. "Ok Trunks you win" Bulma turned around and headed for bed to get a long nights rest  
  
Trunks turned around and headed for his room. He knew they wernt home he saw them on the cliff when he flew home but didn't say anything cause he knew his dad would blow up. He grabbed his jacket put it on and headed for the cliff.  
  
Meanwhile Kara's grip was slipping she couldn't hold on much longer she kept on calling for help but there was no answer. About a hundred yards away Bra was sleeping in the tree waiting for Kara to find her.  
  
Chapter 3 will be posted if anyone wants it. Review please for me? Thanx. 


	3. Kara's happy and Bra's awake

Chapter 3  
  
cause of that one review that went let me guess Kara falls off the cliff bla bla bla horse shit Im changing my story so ha! (Actually the story was going to end up this way anywho)  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda No I don't own shit yadda yadda ya.  
  
Trunks was looking all around not finding Hide nor hair of Bulma and her friend. "I hope they arnt in trouble its really late " He said to him self while looking at his watch what read 11:30.  
  
Meanwhile Bra was sleeping and Kara was holding on for dear life. Kara's feet felt around below her and to her great surprise there was a small ledge where her foot hooked on to. She pulled her self up slowly grabbing on to rock and anything else she could get ahold of. Kara got up off the cliff her heart pounding with fear she laid on the cool dirt and fell asleep from the ordeal she had went through.  
  
Trunks spotted Kara and landed softly beside her without making a sound. He knelt down beside her and shook her awake. Kara looked up and shouted "fuzzy puppy nuts" in surprise (damn he's hot) Trunks gave her a look and then asked "where is Bra?"  
  
"How the hell should I know" Kara shouted I almost fell off this cliff and died was she around to help no." Trunk stood up helping Kara up too. "She has to be around here some where" He said walking to the forest "BRA!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs making all the little animal run with fear.  
  
Bra woke up and hopped down from the tree She stretched out and Yawned then went walking to where she heard her name. "Gosh Trunks you think you said my name loud enough?"  
  
Trunks gave her a glare " Your lucky I covered for you could you imagine what dad would do if he found out you snuck out?" Bra's eyes widen with fear. "I want to go home" she whispered Trunks picked up Bra in his arm and then got Kara. Kara got a huge smile on her face. Trunks took to the air Kara clinging on for dear life shouting "great mother of bagels! We are in the air I think Im in more shock then I though." And with that she passed out in his arms.  
  
Trunks carried bra and Kara to bra's room and laid them on her bed turned around and walked Kara got up and smiled I have to spend the night at Bra's more often.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you liked the story please review it means allot to me. Thanx 


End file.
